themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Against Pollution
Against Pollution is the 12th song on the album We Shall All Be Healed. Lyrics When I worked down at the liquor store Guy with a shotgun came raging through the place Muscled his way behind the counter I shot him in the face This morning I went down to the Catholic church 'Cause something just came over me Forty-five minutes in the pews Praying the rosary When the last days come We shall see visions More vivid than sunsets Brighter than stars We will recognize each other And see ourselves for the first time The way we really are Decorative grating on my window Gets a little rustier every year I don't know how the metal gets rusty When it never rains here A year or so ago I worked at a liquor store And a guy came in Tried to kill me, so I shot him in the face I would do it again I would do it again When the last days come We shall see visions More vivid than sunsets Brighter than stars We will recognize each other And see ourselves for the first time The way, the way we really are Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This also is a love song in its own way." -- 2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2005-05-03 - The Black Cat - Washington, D.C. *2005-10-14 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2005-10-15 - Kraftbrau Brewery - Kalamazoo, MI *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2005-10-18 - The Buffalo Icon - Buffalo, NY *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-23 - Lunt Hall Basement Haverford College - Haverford, PA *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2005-10-28 - Fuel Rocket Club - Dartmouth College - Hanover, NH *2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2009-11-05 - The Metro - Chicago, IL *2009-11-07 - Cedar Cultural Centre - Minneapolis, MN *2009-11-10 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2009-11-18 - Antones - Austin, TX *2009-11-19 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2015-05-31 - Amoeba Records - San Francisco, CA *2017-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2017-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2017-11-07 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2017-11-08 - Calvin Theatre - Northampton, MA *2017-11-10 - White Eagle Hall - Jersey City, NJ *2017-11-11 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2017-11-12 - Brooklyn Steel - Brooklyn, NY *2017-11-13 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2017-11-15 - Newport Music Hall - Columbus, OH Videos of this Song *2005-10-31 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY Category:We Shall All Be Healed songs Category:Video